Une image, une histoire
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Un dessin, un cliché, un extrait d'animé... Et l'imagination galope, en cherchant à peindre la toile blanche de péripéties rouges et bleues.
1. Doléances

**Note de l'auteur** : Une historiette qui m'est venue en voyant cette image : **jessiecayeo . deviantart com / art/Jellal-Erza-and-Lucy-Fanart-322881607** (ne tenez pas compte des espaces et rajoutez http-deux points-slash-slash devant le lien). Et pour une fois, c'est du Jerza (sortons un peu du Mystwalker, que diable !). Je rigole, bien sûr. Le Gerza/Mystwalker c'est la vie.

* * *

 _Doléances_

* * *

Il était mignon, elle l'avouait volontiers, pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard un coin au garçon aux cheveux bleus qui discutait au fond de la classe. Bien sûr, elle connaissait son nom, comme il se devait de la Présidente du Conseil des Élèves.

Jellal Fernandez, intelligent, modeste et mystérieux lycéen de troisième année. Certaines rumeurs le disaient grand tombeur de ces dames, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec une quelconque petite amie. En dehors des cours, il passait toujours son temps avec Ultear Milkovitch, qui était dans une autre classe, et Meldy, encore en première année. Deux filles et un garçon, cela aussi donnait du grain à moudre aux langues avides de potins. Le bruit courait que la brune et le bleu partageaient une relation plus qu'amicale ; une autre rumeur dépeignait avec mépris Jellal Fernandez comme gay.

Erza Scarlet se fichait des rumeurs. Quand elle en entendait une sur son compte qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle se contentait de remonter à la source et de rétablir la vérité, de façon claire et nette. Quitte à jouer un peu du poing et de la menace.

Mais elle s'éloignait du sujet, remarqua-t-elle en faisant mine de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, allouant un nouveau regard à l'objet de sa réflexion.

Donc, Jellal Fernandez était mignon. Soit. Elle le reconnaissait.

Mais c'était tout.

Elle ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il recevait tant d'attention de la part des filles de l'école. Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse. Mais elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête des filles qui pleuraient parce que :  
\- le Conseil des Élèves avait refusé leur demande de créer un fan-club pour Jellal.  
\- Jellal avait gentiment rejeté leur déclaration d'amour.  
\- le Conseil des Élèves avait refusé de tenir le « Concours du plus beau garçon du lycée » pendant le festival de fin d'année.

Et derrière l'appellation « Conseil des Élèves », il fallait voir « la Présidente ». Soit elle-même. Elle soupira en quittant la classe pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion du Conseil.

— Erza !, l'interpella une blonde qui arrivait, une large boîte carrée dans les bras.  
— Bonjour, Lucy, sourit-elle à l'attention de la deuxième année en lui ouvrant la porte.

Lucy Heartfilia, membre du Conseil dévoué aux tâches administratives – et Dieu savait à quel point celles-ci étaient nombreuses – posa son chargement sur une table avec soulagement. La rousse s'intéressa de plus près à celui-ci et sentit poindre un léger mal de crâne.

— Encore ?, demanda-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Lucy grimaça en guise de réponse.

— Bon, allons-y, décida Erza.

La boîte – en fait, l'urne à suggestions – fut renversée et son contenu s'empila sur le bureau. De là où elle était, la Présidente pouvait apercevoir plusieurs écritures rondes et pleines de cœurs, tralalas et petites fleurs. Elle serra les dents et se fit un devoir de les lire complètement avant de les balancer à la poubelle.

— Ce type commence sérieusement à m'énerver, grommela-t-elle à la quinzième demande comprenant le mot « Jellal ».  
— Heu... Si on regarde bien, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, pointa Lucy. Mais c'est vrai que s'il faisait moins fureur parmi les filles, on aurait moins de travail !, se reprit-elle rapidement en sentant l'aura noire qui se formait autour de la rousse.  
— Cette fois, c'en est trop !, s'exclama celle dernière en se levant brusquement. Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser !  
— Hein ?

Sans attendre la blonde, la Présidente fila à travers l'école. Les pauvres lycéens encore présents dans la salle de classe sursautèrent violemment quand la porte alla embrasser le mur avec fracas.

— Où est-ce qu'il est ?, gronda-t-elle en constatant que sa proie n'était pas là.  
— Qui... Qui donc ? Madame la Présidente ?, bégaya le moins terrifié des étudiants.  
— Jellal Fernandez, bien sûr !  
— Oh... Il... Je crois qu'il a entraînement de basket...

Erza repartit comme elle était venue : en trombe. Le gymnase apparut rapidement et elle passa les portes avec détermination, une Lucy pantelante sur ses talons. Le son des chaussures martelant le sol et des ballons qu'on faisait rebondir parvint à leurs oreilles. Le battant qui menait au terrain était fermé mais une fenêtre leur permit de jeter un œil sur le court.

Les garçons en chasuble orange couraient, s'affrontant dans ce qui semblait être un cinq contre cinq. Dans l'équipe de droite, la rousse trouva son trouble-fête aux cheveux bleus. Elle s'apprêtait à surgir sur le terrain quand il réceptionna la balle. Celle-ci rebondit une fois, deux fois sur le parquet ciré alors qu'il dépassait deux adversaires. Il sauta dans les airs et le ballon s'envola en direction du panier, le laissant comme en apesanteur au-dessus des autres joueurs pendant quelques secondes, les bras tendus - et musclés. Un coup de sifflet retentit et il sourit largement en épongeant la sueur sur son visage avec son maillot. Le bleu se tourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent un dixième de seconde.

Elle fit un pas brusque en arrière, s'éloignant de la fenêtre et lui tournant même le dos pour faire bonne mesure. Elle porta les mains à son col de chemise et commença à triturer ce dernier – une vieille habitude timide qu'elle pensait morte et enterrée.

Inconsciente de son tourment, Lucy se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

— Ils sont bons, non ? Tu crois qu'ils gagneront au championnat ?

Elle marmonna une réponse inintelligible, le rouge aux joues.

Peut-être qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux toutes ces filles casse-pieds, finalement.


	2. Langage SMS

**Note de l'auteur** : Celui-ci m'a été inspiré par une image dont je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le lien et que je mets donc en photo de profil à la place. A la base, il y avait aussi Juvia et Lucy mais j'ai coupé pour rentrer dans les dimensions de ff . net. Et tant qu'on y est, on reste dans la thématique « lycée » :)

* * *

 _Langage SMS_

* * *

Le portable d'Erza vibra dans la poche de son uniforme. Elle attrapa l'objet et le considéra quelques secondes avant de le remettre sèchement à sa place avec un claquement de langue agacé.

Quand elle le consulta à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, pendant une pause – la Présidente du Conseil des Élèves, consulter son téléphone pendant les cours ? Impensable – elle souffla par le nez et rangea aussitôt l'outil de communication dans son sac.

A midi, une vibration contre son abdomen l'informa qu'elle avait reçu un message. Son irritation évidente provoqua des haussements de sourcils chez ses amies – échangeant un regard, Lucy et Levy choisirent sagement d'éviter le sujet.

Finalement, alors qu'elle traversait la cour en direction du portail pour rentrer chez elle, en fin d'après-midi – serrant les dents sitôt qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur son écran d'accueil, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

— Erza ! Attends !

Faisant mine de ne pas entendre, elle accéléra le pas.

— Eeeeeerzaaaa ! Atteeeeeeends-moooooooi !, plaida la voix en montant dans les aigus.

Elle s'arrêta si brusquement que Jellal – le seul et l'unique, cet idiot – lui rentra dedans. Inconscient – ou pire, volontairement ignorant – de sa colère grondante, il enchaîna de ce ton plaintif et larmoyant qu'elle détestait.

— Erzaaa, pourquoi tu n'as répondu à mes messages ?  
— Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à répondre ?, lança-t-elle sèchement. Je ne t'ai pas donné mon numéro pour que tu m'ennuies à longueur de journée !  
— Oh, donc tu les as lus ?, s'égaya le bleu.  
— Là n'est pas la question !, rugit la rousse. Arrête de m'envoyer des messages stupides !

Sur ces mots, elle fila, laissant Jellal planté sur le pavé.

Le lendemain, en allumant son téléphone, elle sentit poindre une légère – intense – envie de meurtre.

 _Nouveau message  
De : Jellal Fernandez_

 _« Salut, oh ma vénérée Présidente ! J'ose espérer que ta nuit fut peuplée de songes magnifiques. A mon sujet peut-être ? ;)  
Oh ma divine Enchanteresse, tu hantes mes rêves les plus fous et je me vois obligé de te supplier à genoux : seras-tu ma pom-pom girl personnelle au prochain match de basket ? Je suis certain que l'uniforme fera de toi la plus mignonne de toutes.  
Ton humble camarade de classe, Jellal. XXX »_

Rêver de lui ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Elle avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose – le mur, sa penderie, un type aux cheveux bleus, n'importe quoi. Elle irait beaucoup mieux après avoir évacué sa rage.

Et puis, elle, la Présidente du Conseil des Elèves, en tenue rose affriolante ? En mini-jupe et top moulant ? Bouark ! Même si elle reconnaissait que ça allait bien à Lucy et Juvia.

Son match de basket, il pouvait bien y aller tout seul. Et s'il continuait à spammer son téléphone, elle allait lui enfoncer le sien bien profond ! Erza était rarement vulgaire, mais le bleu semblait posséder un talent inné pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Son pouce louvoya sur l'écran au-dessus de l'icône « Supprimer » quand elle avisa le triple symbole à côté de la signature. XXX ? C'était quoi, ça ?

Les dents serrées, la rousse tapa du pied en attendant à la sortie du lycée qu'un certain étudiant se montre. Elle détestait ne pas savoir, et le « XXX » du bleu l'avait poursuivie insidieusement toute la journée. Instinctivement, elle avait évité d'en parler aux filles – rien que leur expliquer pourquoi Jellal et elle avaient échangé leurs numéros lui semblait trop long à expliquer. Et elle pressentait quelque chose de mauvais derrière le fameux symbole.

— Erza ?

Elle leva un regard irrité vers le lycéen qui se tenait devant elle, mains dans les poches. Une ombre de petit sourire – ce même étirement fugace de ses lèvres qu'elle détestait – se percha sur ses traits à la vue du téléphone qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle leva l'écran et le plaqua à deux centimètres du visage du bleu.

— Ça, grogna-t-elle en désignant le triple X. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Le sourire de Jellal s'élargit. L'amusement dans ses yeux lui donna envie de le baffer – s'il lui donnait le moindre début d'excuse pour pouvoir le faire...

— Oh ? Tu ne sais pas ?

Son ton trahissait son hilarité intérieure – il la tenait et ils le savaient tous les deux. Reculer, abandonner serait pour la Présidente la plus grande humiliation – plus terrible encore que d'avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelque chose. Elle sentit la rougeur traîtresse qui s'épanouissait sur son visage et dans son cou.

Jellal se pencha en avant et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, prêt à murmurer la solution à son dilemme-

Un baiser atterrit sur sa joue gauche, la surprenant. Son jumeau suivit sur l'autre joue et un troisième vint papillonner sur le bout de son nez. Pétrifiée, la rousse resta raide comme un piquet, tentant de comprendre ce que venait d'oser le lycéen.

— _**Voilà**_ ce que ça veut dire, Erza, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Doléances**_ **:**

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Tiens, je me reconnais... T'as déjà lu toutes les bonnes fictions Jerza en français, en anglais, et là tu regardes tous les matins et tous les soirs si par hasard quelqu'un aurait pas publié un truc, n'importe quoi, même un drabble de 100 pauvres mots parce que t'es totalement en manque de Jerza parce que Mashima fait traîner les scans sur du Gajevy alors que tout le monde veut savoir qui est Eileen (qui au passage n'est toujours pas répertoriée dans les personnages du site, pratique pour ceux qui veulent l'utiliser...). Bref, je m'égare. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les schizophrènes, bien au contraire (heureux les fêlés car ils laissent passer la lumière...). Disons qu'elle n'avait vu Jellal autrement qu'en classe, où il se comportait correctement et sans draguer (c'est le Jellal de Crime Sorciere on va dire : gentil, modeste, un poil timide des fois). Heu... T'as déjà essayé de tirer par la cravate un basketteur en tenue ? Mais je vois de quelle image tu parles et c'est vrai que ça fait sexy. Pas con le harcèlement par lettres d'amour, si ce n'est que la Prez' est connue pour son tempérament de démon (quoique, dans le manga y'a Loki, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve et Bacchus qui ont déjà essayé de la draguer... Si on ajoute Jellal et éventuellement Gray ça fait 8 admirateurs. Mais je vois mal les 2 derniers envoyer des lettres d'amour. Quoique, avec Ichiya on peut ramener la balance à l'équilibre assez facilement...) Je doute, je doute. Je repenserai à ça plus tard. :) Merci pour ta review !

 **Lauraine Tonksm** : Tout est dans la chute. Tout, j'vous dis. Ah, Lucy, innocemment inconsciente des tourments émotionnels de sa rigoureuse Présidente (oui j'aime les mots longs et recherchés). J'ai horreur des histoires trop courtes et/ou avec plein de suspens. Ce qui n'a aucun sens vu que j'en écrit moi-même (syndrome de l'enfant battu ça...). Merci pour ta review ! :)


	3. Licornes et arcs-en-ciels

**Note de l'auteur** : Le titre est un peu pourri, mais moi ça me faisait rire, alors... Quant à l'image, il me semble qu'elle tourne assez sur Internet. Faut dire qu'elle est pas mal. Je la mets en photo de profil pour cette histoire, histoire d'illustrer.

* * *

 _Licornes et arcs-en-ciels_

* * *

Erza Scarlet, Présidente du Conseil des Élèves du lycée Fairy Tail, était connue dans ce dernier sous divers surnoms. « Démon » était celui qui revenait le plus souvent dans la bouche des élèves – en particulier celle des garçons. Les termes « furie », « dragon » ou « monstre » s'affrontaient allègrement pour la deuxième place.

Sauf qu'avec les cris, les punitions et les grondements menaçants, les étudiants et même le corps professoral semblaient oublier un point important.

Le fait qu'Erza Scarlet, aussi féroce et terrifiante soit-elle, était une fille. Et même, une fille qui aimait les jolis vêtements, les accessoires mignons et les sucreries.

Bien sûr, certaines de ses amies savaient cela, l'ayant appris avec surprise – généralement par une rencontre non programmée dans une rue marchande quelconque – et trouvant le décalage assez drôle. Mais pour ce qui était des garçons... Elle en devenait presque fatiguée. Non pas qu'elle espère un comportement de gentleman de la part de Natsu ou Grey – elle doutait qu'ils connaissent le mot, alors sa définition...

C'est pourquoi elle fut véritablement surprise en ouvrant la porte de la salle du Conseil des Élèves. Celle-ci était vide, la plupart des lycéens étant occupés à roucouler par groupes de deux, préférablement mixtes – la Saint-Valentin, quelle date fantastique, pensa la rousse avec une légère amertume. Non pas qu'elle jalouse ses amies, mais... en fait si.

Pas totalement vide, à bien y regarder. Abasourdie, elle toucha de l'index le gros ours en peluche sur son bureau pour s'assurer qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Le jouet était bien réel, un petit ruban blanc noué autour du cou comme seul ornement. Il était doux au toucher. Elle aurait pu le caresser des heures sans se lasser de sa bouille trop mignonne.

Puis le contexte lui revint. Peut-être cet ours appartenait-il à un membre du Conseil ? C'était même sûrement le cas, puisqu'il n'était de toute évidence pas à elle. Soupirant, elle souleva gentiment l'ourson – d'un beige à peine plus foncé que son gilet d'uniforme – dans le but de le poser sur une table avoisinante.

Son œil fut attiré par un petit cahier, qui se trouvait apparemment sous la peluche. Son cahier, provenant de son bureau de Présidente. Une pensée agacée prit naissance sous son crâne quand ledit cahier, libéré du poids de l'ours, s'ouvrit tout seul.

Les mains toujours autour du jouet, Erza contempla un moment la signature écrite en rouge – rouge écarlate – sur la page de droite. Un petit cœur avait été ajouté à la fin et elle imagina parfaitement le clin d'œil malicieux que lui aurait envoyé son auteur s'il avait été là en personne.

Reposant l'ourson sur la table, elle s'assit et ramena le jouet contre elle. Son nez frotta contre la peluche et elle rougit en humant une odeur discrète qui n'était pas celle du tissu.

Erza Scarlet était une fille. Et elle était heureuse qu'un garçon au moins – aussi agaçant soit-il – en ait conscience.

Même s'il était hors de question qu'elle remercie Jellal directement.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Langage SMS**_ **:**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan** : Pauvre Erza, elle n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs :p Et c'est vrai que ça ressemble à Maid-Sama (il est génial ce manga, même si la fin est un peu cliché à mon goût – histoire de l'enfant illégitime d'une riche famille détesté de ladite famille, etc). Mais j'y peux rien si Erza et Misaki partagent le point commun d'être féroces et craintes :)

 **Alisha Horiraito** : wordslinger est vivante, elle a publié quelque chose y'a pas longtemps. Moi c'est bellagill92 que je regrette le plus. Elle est géniale. « Horizontal Conundrum » m'avait laissée pliée en deux et bavant devant le Jerza à foison. Disons que j'ai un peu merdé. Mon premier OS et le 2ème n'avaient en commun que le fait de se passer dans un lycée, mais j'ai joint les deux images et du coup y'a effectivement comme un problème avec Jellal – qui n'est plus vraiment modeste pour le coup. Enfin, ça doit pouvoir se rattraper. Disons que le 2ème n'est pas une suite immédiate du 1er, il s'est de toute évidence passé pleiiiin de trucs et de temps entre les deux (faut que je trouve comment ils ont échangé leurs numéros. Vraiment.) Pas mal ton scénario. J'ai hâte que tu l'écrives en vrai ^^ Mais je ne ferai pas Erza en pom-pom girl, pour une bonne raison et demie : (1) je n'ai pas de fanart Erza en pom-pom girl pour m'inspirer comme il faut et (0,5) je trouve que ça lui va pas. Jellal est brave, mais pas suicidaire. Et puis non, je suis pas d'accord. OK Erza a de belles formes, mais elle est pas obligée de mettre un décolleté indécent et une mini-jupe à ras-les-fesses. Une jupe de taille normale et un top de la bonne taille, même moulant, ça devrait rester dans la case « mignon », d'après moi. Un peu sexy peut-être, mais majoritairement mignon. Surtout avec les joues rouges et l'air embarrassé parce que notre rousse danse comme un pied. :)

 **Lilo** : Y'a plein de jerza en français, faut juste bien les chercher, certains sont enterrés au fin fond du site et dans le tas on a des perles. Trop court ? *sourit de toutes ses dents* Dommage, mais les trucs longs ça prend du temps à écrire, et pour poster tous les jours faudrait écrire H24, ce que je ne peux pas faire. Donc un post régulier = un post court chez moi. Sorry. (Juste, te vexe pas, mais faut pas dire ça aux auteurs. C'est le genre de truc qui énerve un peu, surtout ceux qui – comme moi – mettent 10 ans à écrire un truc court parce qu'ils ont pas le sens des mots, ou qu'ils cherchent des mots mieux et des synonymes et des éléments de contexte historique ou de vocabulaire pour écrire un truc un peu plus mieux... Un mot c'est pas gros mais ça m'est déjà arrivé de passer quinze minutes pour trouver un terme adéquat dans mes histoires. Voilà. Je suis pas en colère ni rien, hein, t'inquiètes. Mais juste, fallait que je le dise. Y'a des gens qui se vexent pour moins que ça, dirons-nous).

 **Guest** : Je pars du principe que c'est la même personne qui a laissé 3 commentaires à la suite :) Ben disons qu'à partir de l'image, on imagine comment on aurait pu arriver à la scène dessinée et ce qui aurait pu se passer après. Tu devrais signer tes commentaires, que je sache qui est qui quand j'ai plusieurs Guest en même temps et (si des fois) quand tu reviens. :)

 **Lou** : Le Gerza c'est la vie. *se prosterne onze fois devant son autel Gerza avant d'entonner le chant sacré* Disons que leur relation change un peu du traditionnel mélodrame qui revient souvent dans mes histoires. Ça me rafraîchit ! :) Et voici la suite ! (maintenant faut que je retrouve la deuxième et la troisième image qui vont avec celle-ci pour écrire la suite).


	4. Sucrée surprise

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce coup-ci, j'ai choisi le titre pour sa sonorité. Autant je travaille mes phrases de fin, autant mes titres sont décidés un peu – beaucoup – à l'arrache... J'essaie, pourtant, de trouver des titres bien (un titre bien, à mon sens, c'est une bonne sonorité, des mots qu'on n'utilise pas souvent, avec un double voire triple sens quant à l'histoire. Minimum). Ah ! Et pour l'image, pareil, en photo de profil de fiction (ça se dit, ça ?).

* * *

 _Sucrée surprise_

* * *

Jellal Fernandez, simple lycéen de son état, était depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail la coqueluche de ces dames. Grand, beau, sportif – ravageur. Même les professeurs de sexe féminin le regardaient d'un œil parfois assez salace.

Ses camarades de classe lui tapaient souvent dans le dos en riant, un peu jaloux de tout cet émoi. Ils auraient a-do-ré être à sa place. Ne rien faire, et avoir des dizaines de filles bavant au coin du couloir ? Le rêve de tout adolescent mâle normalement constitué.

Ça, c'était ce que les gens pensaient. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient la réalité.

Car le mystérieux et toujours composé Jellal Fernandez sombrait toujours dans la panique la plus totale face à une demoiselle faisant étalage de ses sentiments. Extérieurement, pour qui ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, ça ne se voyait pas vraiment. Mais pour qui savait où regarder...

De la sueur – profuse – lui dévalait la nuque. Il avait du mal à parler – et du coup sa voix devenait rauque, faisant quasiment gémir la demoiselle en face. Son sourire devenait crispé. Un tic agitait sa paupière.

Oui, en matière de flirt, Jellal était absolument sans défense. Pire qu'un oisillon tombé du nid. Pour lui, rejeter les filles qui lui demandaient de sortir avec lui s'apparentait à échapper aux griffes d'un démon. Ultear et Meldy en restaient toujours mortes de rire.

Bien sûr, la règle avait fini par trouver son exception, en la personne – exceptionnelle, c'était le cas de le dire – de la redoutée et terrifiante Présidente du Conseil des Élèves.

C'était peut-être parce qu'Erza Scarlet n'avait rien à voir avec ces filles qui lui sautaient dessus entre deux volées d'escaliers. A première vue, l'effrayante rousse n'avait rien de mignon. Oh, elle était belle, ça le bleu opinait volontiers. Et elle avait ce qu'il fallait aux bons endroits, s'il devait s'étendre un peu.

Et puis un soir, après le lycée, il avait aperçu une chevelure d'un coloris immanquable devant la vitrine d'une pâtisserie. Le genre rose, avec des petits cœurs et des angelots. _Girly_ au possible. Et la prétendue démone se tenait là, hésitant apparemment – à quoi, il se le demandait bien. Peut-être entre deux sucreries ? Elle avait ôté les lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sévère, il distinguait ses joues rosies et sa moue ennuyée...

 _ **Trop mignon.**_

A partir de là, il avait commencé à croiser, beaucoup, beaucoup plus souvent la Présidente dans les couloirs. A la suite d'une petite aventure impliquant un tee-shirt ruiné par de la crème chantilly, il avait réussi à récupérer son numéro de portable. Il aurait presque souhaité avoir pris en photo chacune des expressions qu'il avait pu observer.

La terrifiante Présidente n'était en réalité qu'une fille de dix-huit ans complètement accro aux sucreries et aux trucs mignons. Le genre de chose que personne au lycée n'aurait voulu croire, même avec preuve à l'appui. Jellal s'en fichait un peu, au final. C'était encore mieux : il pouvait être le seul à contempler le spectacle – qu'il s'amusait à provoquer avec beaucoup de soin et de régularité.

Cela dit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose en consultant son téléphone.

 _Nouveau message  
De : Erza Scarlet_

 _« Sois au parc de Magnolia Street à 17h.»_

Il haussa un sourcil et sourit en pensant que la rouquine aimait vraiment donner des ordres. En un sens, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle lui dicte quoi faire... La curiosité l'emporta toutefois. C'était la première fois qu'elle initiait une conversation par SMS. Et puis, pourquoi au parc ? Généralement, elle convoquait les gens directement dans la salle du Conseil.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué à la sortie des cours. Il pénétra dans le par cet entrevit un éclat rouge vif derrière une haie. Assise sur un banc, apparemment stressée – s'il en jugeait par la façon dont elle maltraitait l'ourlet de sa jupe – la rousse ne l'avait pas encore aperçu.

Elle sursauta violemment quand il lui tapota l'épaule et il lutta pour ne pas rire. Les pommettes de la Présidente se colorèrent d'un rouge éclatant et elle détourna le regard.

— Je..., commença-t-elle. Je t'ai simplement fait venir pour te donner ça !, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de son sac une boîte rose en forme de cœur. C'est pour l'ours, continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux – malgré les rougeurs qui continuaient de s'étendre sur son visage. Je voulais simplement te remercier... J'ai horreur de rester sur une dette ! Enfin, bref, j'ai acheté ça mais comme c'était la Saint-Valentin il n'y a pas longtemps il n'y avait que des trucs comme ça... C'est pas moi qui ai choisi la forme, d'accord ?!, cria-t-elle presque en lui fourrant la boîte dans la main. Bon, alors... A demain !, glapit-elle en sautant du banc.

Elle saisit son sac et fila à toute vitesse, seulement pour s'arrêter trois pas plus loin parce que le contenu de son cartable venait de s'éparpiller par terre. Les oreilles et la nuque en feu, elle fourra le tout dans son sac sans jamais se retourner et déguerpit.

Estomaqué, hésitant entre rire et s'effondrer sur le banc, Jellal baissa les yeux sur le coffret reposant dans sa paume. Un ruban jaune fermait le tout, estampillé des mots _Heart Kreuz_. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était le nom de la fameuse pâtisserie pour laquelle la rousse avait un faible. Il suffisait d'en citer le nom pour que de petites étoiles s'allument dans ses yeux.

Lentement, il observa la boîte sous tous les angles et attrapa finalement le bout du ruban. Celui-ci se défit sans heurts quand il tira dessus et il le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Le bleu ôta doucement le couvercle. Trois chocolats en forme de cœur étaient lovés dans un écrin en plastique.

Il en prit un et le glissa dans sa bouche avant de refermer la boîte, laissant l'enrobage chocolaté fondre sur sa langue.

 _ **Sucré.**_

Elle savait toujours comment le surprendre. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne faisait même pas exprès.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Licornes et arcs-en-ciels**_ **:**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan** : J'aime la famille de Misaki (à part le père qui se ramène comme une fleur, nul ça), entre la sœur pour le moins éthérée et la mère un peu pareille... Et la maison qui tombe en ruines (ils l'ont bien rendu ça dans l'animé, ça me faisait beaucoup rire). C'est vrai que leur relation est géniale. Moi aussi j'aime les oursons ^^ Je suis pas trop peluches (rapport que ça reste sur l'étagère et que ça attire la poussière comme pas possible), à l'exception de mon gros husky blanc et gris dénommé Sam. Et je ferais bien une autre exception pour l'ours d'Erza, sérieux... La 1ère étape est un peu beaucoup disqualifiante, non ? :) Mais heureusement qu'elle est là, parce que sinon Ichiya ou les Trimens auraient volé le cœur de notre rouquine depuis longtemps (c'est gentleman de renifler les gens ? *question qui passait par là*). Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes bien en me lisant :')

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Voui, elle est choute cette image. J'en ai d'autres du même style, on les utilisera plus tard. Vu que c'est la saison des exams, je suppose que wordslinger est en train de réviser son bac/ses examens et/ou rattrapages de fac... Auxquels j'ai moi-même échappé d'ailleurs. J'y croyais pas, je suis passée avec 10,02 pour la matière que je craignais avoir ratée XD Vive les notes à trois décimales ! Oh ? Bon bah si c'est pas ton style c'est pas ton style... Après c'est bien aussi d'essayer de varier. (non, je ne suis totalement pas en train de t'inciter à écrire ce drabble) Si vraiment tu décides de ne pas l'écrire, dis-le : je le ferai. Une idée comme ça c'est trop beau pour la laisser périr. Ah, j'ai trouvé le fanart des pompom girls, mais j'aime pas trop l'uniforme. Oui je suis difficile. J'ai aussi trouvé l'image du bras de fer Luxus VS Jellal, et j'aime mieux. Et pour le titre, j'ai juste pris le premier truc dans le thème « mignon » qui m'est passé par la tête. Je ne fume pas, j'abuse juste régulièrement de chocolat et/ou de café. :)

 **krokmou83** : Et bien la voilà :)


	5. Enchanteur

**Note de l'auteur** : Je browsais parmi mes centaines d'images de Jerza quand je suis tombé sur celle-là. Franchement, j'avais trop envie de faire quelque chose là-dessus depuis un moment. Alors voilà. Le titre est pourri, pour changer (sic). Et pour ne rien gâcher, la photo est tronquée et je n'arrive pas à retrouver le lien internet où je l'ai prise (re-sic).

 **Contexte** : Différent des 4 précédents (qu'on pourrait réunir sous le nom de _Série High School_ , je suppose).

* * *

 _Enchanteur_

* * *

Magnifique.

Ce fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit de l'homme aux cheveux bleus en la voyant. Son opulente chevelure incarnat était retenue par un chignon désordonné à l'arrière de son crâne, uniquement maintenu en place par un bijou orné d'une petite fleur en lapis-lazuli. Son kimono violet bordé de rouge dénudait ses épaules, le laissant apprécier la naissance de sa liliale poitrine.

Son regard surpris croisa le sien, juste avant que ses pupilles ne s'ornent d'une lueur rougeoyante de colère.

* * *

Jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, et de sa propre opinion, la vie de Jellal Fernandez avait été parfaite. Sa mère était tendre, et son père un plus distant mais toujours gentiment attentionné. Avec le recul, il regrettait ses quelques caprices d'enfant – ces quelques fois où il avait crié, gémi et lancé à ses parents des mots dont il ne comprenait alors pas la portée.

Il avait suffi d'une nuit.

La maison avait été ravagée. Sa mère gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Son père reposait dans le salon – littéralement coupé en deux. Le demi-visage au regard mort hantait encore le fils Fernandez dans ses rêves, plusieurs décennies après le carnage.

 _Yokai_ , avait-il entendu murmurer, en état de choc, à l'endroit où on l'avait emmené. C'était son grand-père, bien plus tard, qui lui avait expliqué ce que cela signifiait.

— On appelle ainsi les résidents du monde des Démons, mon garçon.  
— Pourquoi ne pas les appeler tout simplement « Démons », dans ce cas ?  
— Parce que dans nos régions, les « Démons » sont vus comme des créatures malveillantes, aux ailes noires et à la queue fourchue, qui sont les ennemis des hommes et des anges.  
— A quoi ressemblent les Yokai ?  
— Il existe autant de différents Yokai qu'il existe d'hommes sur la Terre, Jellal. Ils peuvent prendre des apparences extrêmement variées. Certains ressemblent en tous points à des humains.  
— Mais comment on fait pour les tuer ?

Son grand-père avait hésité.

— Jellal, mon garçon... Je sais que tu ne voudras pas me croire, mais tous les Yokai ne sont pas malveillants. Certains sont même très doux-  
— Mensonges !, avait crié le jeune garçon. Ils ont tué mes parents !

Il avait fui hors de la pièce, refusant d'écouter son aïeul. Les Yokai sont des monstres. Il faut les éradiquer. De cela il était certain.

Le tatouage avait pris place sur son visage à l'âge de quinze ans. La marque de baptême, qui annonçait sa capacité de Slayer. _Enchanteur_ , avait corrigé son grand-père à voix basse – mais Jellal n'avait pas voulu écouter.

A bien y réfléchir, les premiers Yokai qu'il rencontra étaient faibles. A moins de s'y mettre par dizaines, ils n'auraient pas pu s'en prendre à un humain. Il les détruisit tout de même. Dans son esprit, chaque goutte de sang versée par un Yokai était une revanche contre les assassins de sa famille.

Les années avaient passé. Les Yokai le craignaient désormais, et aucun n'osait s'approcher de la ville où il résidait. Mais sa soif de vengeance était toujours bien présente, elle.

Alors il se mit à chasser. Voyagea loin, longtemps. Quand il entendait des rumeurs sur un lieu censé abriter un Yokai, il s'y rendait. Bien souvent, il y découvrait l'un d'entre eux – et son sort était à chaque fois le même.

L'année de ses vingt-deux ans, son grand-père mourut. De vieillesse, lui assura l'envoyé venu lui porter la triste nouvelle. Jellal, lui, fut intimement convaincu que son aïeul avait été tué par un Yokai. Ses pairs eurent beau lui crier le contraire, il refusa de les croire. Sa haine des Yokai s'amplifia encore.

Il se mit à chercher les chefs du monde des Démons. Les Yokai les plus puissants. Tengu et Nue furent les premiers clans à pâtir de sa rage. Suivirent Tsuchigumo, puis Shirohebi. Souhaitant élargir son tableau de chasse, il partit en quête du clan des Youko.

Il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie après avoir interrogé les survivants d'un clan de Nekomata qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Une fille-chat pleurnicha et sanglota dans sa poigne, à demi-étranglée. Elle implora sa pitié, lui demanda _pourquoi_. Son sang arrosa le sol en guise de réponse.

A peine satisfait par le massacre, il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le cerisier ancien qui se dressait fièrement au sommet de la colline voisine. Il n'y vit personne mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un Yokai tentait de se cacher de lui.

Une rafale de pétales rosés le frappa – il remarqua subitement l'absence de vent. Pris au dépourvu, il s'empara des charmes placés dans sa manche, prêt à détruire le monstre-

Une femme. Ses cheveux rouges dansèrent dans l'air immobile alors qu'il se stoppait, stupéfié. Il avait croisé d'innombrables Yokai, mais aucun n'avait jamais possédé d'apparence si... humaine.

Elle était vêtue d'un kimono fin, maintenu par un obi discrètement brodé de fils d'or. Il mit un moment à remarquer les oreilles, recouvertes de fourrure rousse, qui pointaient sous les mèches purpurines. Une queue touffue, à l'extrémité d'un blanc de neige, ondula gracieusement derrière elle.

Pour la première fois, Jellal pensa qu'un Yokai était beau. Splendide.

Ce fut cela qui le perdit. Il ne vit que trop tard la colère qui embrumait le regard du Youko. La femme-renard plongea ses griffes dans sa poitrine, le faisant hoqueter. Le cœur empalé, il fixa les larmes qui brillaient au coin des yeux de celle qui allait prendre sa vie.

— Pourquoi les as-tu tués ? Ils ne t'avaient rien fait.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais il la trouva tout de même mélodieuse. Il cligna des paupières avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait des démons-chats.

— Ton grand-père m'avait demandé de te laisser en vie. Je ne peux plus tenir cette promesse. Pas après ça.

Elle leva son autre main – celle qui ne l'embrochait pas – et il comprit que le coup fatal était imminent.

— Adieu.

Longtemps après, dans les brumes de la Mort, il se demanda si son grand-père avait été amoureux de la femme Youko. C'était compréhensible, pensa-t-il.

A sa prochaine réincarnation, décida-t-il, il retournerait sur cette colline, près du cerisier.

Qui sait, peut-être serait-elle encore là.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Sucrée surprise**_ **:**

 **Lilo** : Erza est un cas particulier. Elle ne lui saute pas dessus et n'est pas le prototype de la groupie dont les neurones ont fondu au soleil. Du coup, il peut prendre l'initiative... Et il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait beaucoup ça. Tu remarqueras, dans le manga il existe quelques situations qui mettent Erza mal à l'aise : parmi elles, la romance avouée en est une (regarde le manga ou l'animé au moment où l'équipe Tenrou revient après 7 ans d'absence : la réaction d'Erza quand elle apprend que Bisca et Alzack sont mariés est effectivement assez mal à l'aise...).

 **Guest** : Je l'ai déjà dit à quelqu'un, mais quand vous laissez des commentaires en Invité, signez vos reviews ! Parce que sinon, je ne sais pas si je parle à quelqu'un que je connais ou pas et c'est un peu ennuyeux. Et non, ce n'est pas en pause. Juste que je bosse sur d'autres trucs.

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Pardon, mon fil de reviews est tout désordonné... Promis je ferai plus attention la fois prochaine (ça me semblait bizarre aussi quand j'ai posté que tu n'ai pas reviewé). Je note ta commande (j'ai trouvé plein d'images avec Erza, Ichiya et Jellal en plus, donc ça irait bien). J'ai lu tes écrits (celui avec Wendy et les jouets est délicieusement gore... Frissons garantis).

 **missmanga22** : Merci ! Et le chapitre final d'Unisson Link est en cours d'écriture (à 50% fait je dirais).

 **MalyceaDunCastellan** : Peut-être qu'on dirait vraiment des lycéens parce qu'il n'y a pas de background tragique. Le ton est plus léger, donc on peut se permettre de les faire paraître moins matures que dans le manga (ils font leur âge, quoi). Moi aussi j'ai tendance à faire mes personnages se comporter comme s'ils étaient plus vieux (et quand ton personnage est adulte ça passe encore, mais quand c'est un gamin de cinq ans ou un bébé ça choque). Je pense qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à leur faire faire des caprices, des bêtises, piquer des crises, ne pas savoir comment réagir devant une situation inhabituelle, ... Pareil pour le langage - un ado, même bien élevé et intelligent, ne parle pas comme un adulte. Enfin, c'est ma théorie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le folklore japonais est très prolifique en matière de divinités et de démons. Parmi ces derniers, appelés en général « Yokai », les plus connus sont :  
¤ le Tengu : démon corbeau (élément Vent).  
¤ le Nue : chimère avec une tête de singe, des pattes de lion et une queue de serpent.  
¤ le Tsuchigumo : démon araignée (élément Terre).  
¤ le Shirohebi : démon serpent blanc.  
¤ le Youko : démon renard (élément Feu).

Les « Démons », adversaires des anges, représentés dans la religion catholique et menés par Satan/Lucifer sont appelés en japonais « Akuma ». Ils représentent une petite partie des Yokai.

D'autres Yokai souvent évoqués sont :  
¤ les Ayakashi : Yokai apparaissant au-dessus d'une pièce d'eau.  
¤ les Inugami : démons chiens semblables à des spectres.  
¤ le Kappa : monstre vivant dans les rivières.  
¤ le Kirin : équivalent de notre licorne occidentale, mais ressemblant plutôt à un lion avec des écailles.  
¤ le Kyubi-no-Kitsune : rendu célèbre par le manga Naruto, c'est un démon renard (famille des Youko) possédant 9 queues (plus un Youko possède de queues, plus il est puissant).  
¤ le Nekomata : démon chat.  
¤ le Raijuu : littéralement, la « bête-foudre ».  
¤ les Shikigami : esprits invoqués.  
¤ la Yuki-Onna : « femme des neiges ».  
¤ le Yurei : fantôme, au sens occidental du terme.  
¤ le Zashiki-warashi : esprit enfantin, protecteur de la maison.


	6. Sorcerer - Jellal Edition

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que j'ai déjà écrit quelque chose sur le sujet, mais... Je ne pouvais PAS laisser passer cette image XDDD Du coup c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

* * *

 _Sorcerer – Jellal Edition_

* * *

Il aurait _**dû**_ lui dire non. Il le savait. Mais un des problèmes récurrents de Jellal Fernandez – et sûrement le plus embêtant – restait qu'il était incapable de refuser quelque chose à sa femme.

A sa décharge, il _**essayait**_. Souvent. Mais la moue déçue qu'Erza lui adressait dans ces moments-là le faisait se sentir affreusement vil. Comment _**osait-il**_ la faire souffrir, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans le passé ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait pardonné ?

Alors il cédait. Encore. Encore. _Et encore_.

Il savait qu'on se moquait de lui dans son dos – Luxus n'était pas particulièrement discret.

Il aurait _**dû**_ savoir, après trois ans de mariage, d'intimité partagée et de découvertes affolantes – dire qu'il pensait connaître Erza par cœur... Quelle arrogance de sa part.

Pourtant il avait cédé. _**Encore**_.

Mavis comme il le regrettait ! N'aurait-il pas abhorré l'idée de laisser sa femme veuve et son enfant à naître orphelin de père, il aurait pris une pelle pour aller s'enterrer lui-même – bien profond. Là où les rires ne parviendraient plus à ses oreilles. Là où la honte ne pourrait plus le poursuivre.

Il n'avait pas osé mettre les pieds à la guilde depuis la fin de la course. Non seulement il avait perdu cette dernière, accueilli bon dernier sous les quolibets de la foule, le sourire sardonique du Maître et une Erza outragée que son mari ait, non seulement osé perdre, mais également revenir dernier. Elle l'avait boudé trois jours de suite et pendant soixante-douze heures, il avait été au trente-troisième dessous.

Elle avait cessé de grogner en apprenant la nature de son gage. Elle en avait ri. Jellal avait été choqué. Erza Scarlet, sa femme, la personnification de la Lumière en personne, s'était esclaffée à pleins poumons devant son malheur. L'Apocalypse était-elle proche ?

Il avait tenté de s'esquiver. De prendre une mission juste assez longue pour qu'on l'oublie. Hélas, les perdants des années précédentes, désireux de faire s'envoler les souvenirs de leurs propres – cuisantes – défaites et des gages associés – surtout des gages associés – avaient mis un point d'honneur à le garder vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Erza, admettant que ses cinq mois de grossesse l'empêchaient d'avoir le dessus sur lui, avait chargé Natsu et Gajil de le suivre à la trace – chouette, des chiens de garde !

Le rire mélodieux de sa femme tant adorée lui parvint depuis l'autre bout du canapé. Il ôta sa tête de ses mains, releva les yeux. Un large sourire étirait les lèvres de la rousse et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée appréciatrice. Avec un gloussement, elle tourna une autre page de son magazine.

— Allons, Jellal, ne sois pas comme ça. Cette tenue te va très bien, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Heureusement pour lui, dans son malheur, l'édition du magazine était limitée – aux membres de la guilde, ce qui faisait tout de même une bonne centaine de personnes. Il soupçonnait Erza d'apprécier tellement les photos qu'elle avait refusé que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse les admirer.

— Jellal ?, appela-t-il d'une voix pensive. Tu as toujours ton costume ?  
— Oui, avoua-t-il d'un ton piteux. Ils me l'ont offert.

Et il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'en débarrasser. Principalement parce qu'il n'osait pas franchir le seuil de la maison.

— Je vois.

Intrigué par le ton de son épouse, il fronça les sourcils et la regarda à nouveau.

— Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le mettre ?, demanda – ordonna – t-elle d'un ton lubrique.

 _Glups_.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews** _ **d'Enchanteur**_ **:**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan** : Jamais lu Inu-Yasha, je devrais peut-être ? J'avoue, Jellal haineux est une improbabilité statistique. :)

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Pour les réponses aux reviews, en fait désolée ! Y'avait des reviews au chapitre 4, pis une review d'un non-connecté pour le chapitre 2 ou 3, et du coup j'ai cru que j'avais fait le tour ! Mais c'est corrigé _o_ XD Super jeu de mots ! Y'a une autre image de ce genre, faut que je la retrouve !

 **missmanga22** : Erza était en fait la femme-démon renard de la fin, celle qui a tué Jellal. Désolée, ce n'est pas très clair, mais c'est fait exprès – j'essaie de varier les styles :)


	7. Misconception

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, déjà, j'ai piqué l'idée du titre en anglais à **God Tears**. Sinon, comme d'hab' : c'est le premier titre qui m'est venu à l'esprit. :) Et pour l'image, je la mets en photo de profil de fiction, en espérant qu'elle ne finisse pas coupée au montage.

* * *

 _MISCONCEPTION_

* * *

Dire que Jellal Fernandez adorait Erza Scarlet était le plus doux des euphémismes : l'homme vénérait la magicienne, la considérant apparemment comme un ange descendu des cieux – il aurait même juré avoir aperçu plusieurs fois une auréole et de duveteuses ailes blanches.

Les autres membres de Crime Sorciere avaient tous une réaction similaire en se rendant compte de ce léger... détail. La seule différence résidant dans la vitesse d'évolution de ladite réaction. Celle-ci comprenait la stupeur, vite suivie d'un sentiment pouvant être vulgairement résumé par « Tu te fous de moi ? ». Ensuite venaient, dans l'ordre : l'amusement, les taquineries plus ou moins crues, l'ahurissement – parce que le bleu était _sérieux_ – et enfin la lassitude, l'énervement...

Jusqu'à la crise de nerfs.

A sa décharge, Cobra – Erik de son vrai nom – avait une circonstance atténuante non négligeable : la capacité d'entendre les pensées autour de lui.

Jellal pensait _vraiment_ beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, selon le Chasseur de Dragon. Et surtout, il pensait beaucoup trop à une certaine mage rousse.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que son Maître de guilde pense toujours à la même personne qui ennuyait Cobra – depuis le temps, il s'était habitué aux réflexions parfois carrément _chiantes_ qui passaient par ses oreilles. Non, ce qui lui donnait envie de taper du poing sur les murs, c'était le _culte_ que vouait le bleu à Scarlet.

Un ange, cette satanée bonne femme ?! Si les anges étaient vraiment comme ça, il se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les démons ! Il avait les yeux en face des trous, le bonhomme ?

Les autres camarades de Crime Sorciere, bien que non autant ennuyés que le charmeur de serpents, avaient alors formé une coalition secrète – menée par nulle autre que Meldy, non pas par agacement – Jellal était pour elle une source de distraction infinie – mais par _espièglerie_ , comme elle aimait à le formuler.

Pour le bien de la santé mentale de toute la guilde, la coalition avait décrété qu'un échange d'informations avec la guilde possédant le meilleur réseau de renseignement de Fiore – à savoir, Fairy Tail – ne pouvait être qu'un avantage capital pour eux. Des arguments accessoires, tels que les guildes criminelles se cachant mieux, et les relations amicales du bleu avec les mages de rang S de la guilde des fées, avaient terminé de convaincre le Maître.

Un Maître qui s'était retrouvé, quelque peu confus et avec la méchante impression de s'être fait avoir, aux portes de Magnolia. Le soir tombait et il décida qu'il était trop tard pour se montrer à Fairy Tail – franchement, ennuyer Maître Makarov en pleine nuit ? Il n'y avait pas d'urgence – contrairement à ce qu'avaient avancé ses subordonnés.

Rabattant un peu plus son capuchon sur sa tête, il s'enfonça dans une allée perpendiculaire à la grande avenue qui traversait la ville... et s'arrêta moins de cinquante mètres plus loin, au bout de ladite allée – son esprit passant automatiquement en _mode adorateur crétin_ , comme l'appelait Cobra.

De l'autre côté de la rue, une Erza Scarlet – certes de dos, mais reconnaissable même de dos grâce à sa – magnifique – chevelure éponyme, passa les portes des sources chaudes, entraînant avec enthousiasme Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster – sûrement, elle devait avoir mis la main sur des entrées et désirait les partager avec ses amis ou bien ils venaient fêter une mission réussie.

Trop captivé qu'il était par sa déesse angélique, il échoua à remarquer les grimaces _désespérées_ des deux garçons, ou la façon dont leurs pieds traçaient des sillons dans le sol à cause de la force avec laquelle ils étaient _traînés_ par la femme aux cheveux rouges...

Un duo de vieux poivrots obèses – les types mêmes du pilier de bar pratiquant l'activité depuis deux bonnes décennies – lancèrent dans la direction de la belle magicienne des regards pervers avant de régler leur addition et de passer également la porte des sources chaudes.

Le sang de Jellal ne fit qu'un tour. Projetaient-ils... d'épier Erza alors qu'elle se détendait dans l'eau chaude ? Une fureur meurtrière qu'il pensait morte et enterrée depuis longtemps lui brûla les doigts à l'idée de ces vicelards reluquant le corps nu de sa belle Scarlet.

Comment osaient-ils ?! Personne ne pouvait entacher la pureté de l'ange qu'était la Reine des Fées – et il ferait tout pour l'empêcher.

Abandonnant toute notion de prudence – il était après tout un homme recherché –, le Maître de Crime Sorciere activa un sort d'invisibilité et passa à son tour le seuil de la maison de bains. Ignorant la réception, il fila dans le couloir qui menait aux plans d'eau chaude, jetant un discret coup d'œil dans chaque bassin.

La plupart étaient vides – tant mieux, moins de personnes susceptibles de désacraliser son ange de lumière, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction en passant la tête dans le bain suivant.

Il se figea, cligna des yeux – un rouage crissa brutalement dans sa boîte crânienne. L'ensemble de ses neurones stoppa de fonctionner un instant, avant de se mettre à turbiner à plein régime.

Parce qu'Erza Scarlet, aussi nue qu'il n'était possible, partageait actuellement un bassin avec Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster, également nus comme des vers. Des vers qu'il aurait bien écrasés – comme le mur qui s'effritait dangereusement entre ses doigts – non pas que le bleu s'en rende compte.

Sauf que voilà, cette fois, il voyait clairement leurs expressions, et même lui pouvait dire que les mages de feu et de glace _n'avaient assurément aucune envie d'être là où ils se trouvaient actuellement_.

Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule explication possible. Une explication impossible ! Car Erza Scarlet, l'incarnation de la pureté et de la lumière, ne pouvait pas avoir volontairement partagé un bain avec deux hommes – fussent-ils ses compagnons de guilde !

Apparemment si – et le cœur de Jellal se fissura de désespoir tandis que son cerveau sanglotait à grand bruit – _son ange si pur et innocent..._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Sorcerer – Jellal Edition**_ **:**

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Jellal a peut-être fini dernier suite à une piège tendu par Luxus and Co, ou alors il s'est fait avoir en regardant trop Erza, qui sait ? :D Oui, j'ai décidé sur le fil qu'Erza serait enceinte et que les deux seraient mariés (au rythme où va le manga, ça n'arrivera jamais). Le petit côté d'Erza dominateur est rigolo je trouve – enfin, quand on n'en n'est pas victime, évidemment...

 **Jerza1** : Mais de rien ! :D

 **Lilo** : Oui le pauvre (je dis de Mashima mais moi aussi je fais souffrir Jellal). Ça c'est le genre de truc qui te suit toute la vie (je ne veux pas imaginer si le futur gosse trouve cette revue dans 15 ans).

 **Sarah70801** : Erza la femme enceinte diabolique – enfin encore plus que d'ordinaire x)


End file.
